


These Little Things

by TheQuietQuill



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basically, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Violence, Long-Term Relationship(s), The summary says it all, let me know if I need to tag anything!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietQuill/pseuds/TheQuietQuill
Summary: My mind came up with this terrible idea back in March after the LAX Incident. People demanded I write this so I did:But guys…what if Louis and Eleanor decided to reconcile and give their relationship another go but they didn’t want to rush it or put labels on it because they were still figuring all that out? So they spent a lot of time together to get to know each other again and all these feelings resurfaced but neither one wanted to speak up about it because it was still early on? And then that shit went down at the airport and Louis got all protective af and yelled out “THAT’S MY GIRLFRIEND!” and it was literally the first time since 2015 Louis’ called Eleanor that??? And then after everything settled down Eleanor was like… “You called me your girlfriend,” and true feelings were revealed??





	These Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea that came to me after the whole god awful airport incident in March. Just a short one-shot full of cutesy fluff and realization amidst all the shit they went through :)
> 
> Please read and enjoy! :)

Tonight wasn’t supposed to end like this.

                Louis had a list going in his mind of what their day was supposed to look like. He’s been in thousands of airports, he knows the drill. Every single time there’s always something; whether it’s a mod of crazed fans running him down at every terminal, or pops of flashing lights and shouting questions from fucking useless paps.

                It’s always chaos, but it’s never been like this.

                It’s never been so bad that Louis actually got in a pap’s face.

                It’s never been so bad that Louis had to smack away a camera.

                And worst of all, it’s never been so bad where one of the people in his life got physically assaulted.

                They’re being whisked away, Louis follows close behind as he moves down the corianders with thankfully (FINALLY!) airport security around them. He can’t, fuck-he can’t think straight. Louis’ blood is still boiling, his heart racing feverishly, and his vision is blurry.

                In front of him, Eleanor lets out a broken sob.

                Louis reaches out and comes up beside her, his hands holding her lips.

                “It’s okay,” Louis tells her. Eleanor moves her head into his chest, her body shakes in his arms. He plants a chaste kiss on the hood over her head, “Everything will be fine, Els.”

                They’re brought into an office of some sort, and Louis moves them to the closest chair he can find. Eleanor sits on his lap instantly, her body curled up on his thighs. Low sobs ripple though her body and against Louis’ chest.

                It breaks his heart.

                “I’m s-sorry, El,” Louis says around the thickness in his throat, “I’m so fucking sorry.”

                Eleanor shakes her head in his chest at that, “Lou-”        

                “Are you hurt babe?” Louis dreads asking, hates that this happened to her.

                One minute he was yelling in some pap’s face. The next, he was watching helplessly as Eleanor was cornered by two psycho women attacking her.

                Louis’ stomach twists as the image keeps playing in his head.

                Eleanor stills, “No I don’t-maybe? I dunno, I-”

                “It’s okay, babe,” Louis kisses her head again, “Just breathe.”

                Instead in taking in deep breaths, Eleanor looks up.

                Her cheek is red and puffy.

                “Fuck,” Louis says quickly. He kisses quickly, “I’m sorry.”

                Eleanor’s face crumbles, “L-Lou.”

                Her thumb gentle touches the bruise under Louis’ eye. He winces, knowing full well it was there without needing to see it.

                “You’re hurt,” she mutters thickly. She leans in and kisses his bruise, Louis just about melts under her lips.

                “Thanks babe.”

                “Mr. Tomlinson?”

                The couple frowns at the third voice, with Louis at least momentarily forgetting they weren’t alone. He looks over and notices airport security is there, two bulky guys in uniform. They both have hesitant looks on their faces.

                “The police are here. They will be questioning both you and Miss. Calder,” one of the officers says. He bites his lip before adding, “They’re both pressing charges against you, Mr. Tomlinson.”

                Eleanor tightens her hold on Louis’ shirt, “No. H-He didn’t do anything wrong-”

                “It’s okay babe,” Louis tells her, though he feels unsure, “Everything will be fine.”

                “I’m sorry,” Eleanor rasps, “I-It’s all my fault!”

                Louis shakes his head, “Stop with that shit,” he kisses her quickly, and Eleanor kisses him back. It’s like she’s buying them time, making every second count. Louis makes himself pull back, and he smirks sadly down at his girl while stroking over the mark on her cheek that shouldn’t be there.

                “Call Oli, tell him what happened. He’ll come and pick you up and take you back to my house-”

                “I’m not leaving without you,” Eleanor stubbornly says. Louis bites his tongue. He wants nothing more then Eleanor to be locked away and safe. But she’s strong willed, one of the many things he’s always adored about her, so bickering about this won’t do any good.

                Louis looks up to the security men, “Please make sure she gets medical attention. And when my friend comes to pick her up, escort her to the car please.”

                They nod, and that’s when police officers enter the room.

                “Mr. Tomlinson, you need to come with us,” one of them says. Louis swallows thickly and nods.

                Eleanor stands up before him and once Louis is up form his chair, Eleanor’s hugging him fiercely.

                “I-I’ll call Lottie-let her know what’s up,” Eleanor offers.

                God, his sisters.

                He hates that they’re gonna go through this shit too.

                “Thanks babe,” Louis says. Eleanor pulls back and wipes her eyes as she looks over nervously at the police officers.

                “Lou-”

                “I’ll be fine,” Louis tells her again, “We’ll be fine.”

                But you see, Louis’ not entirely sure they will be.

~~~

                _“This is real, right?”_

_Eleanor’s question prompts Louis to look away from the gorgeous sunset and looks down to his chest. She’s smirking into his bare chest, and Louis can feel how at ease she is. Her hair is still wet from the ocean, and they both smell like salt. They’re skin is golden from a couple of days in the Jamaica sun and sand lightly covers their skin._

_It’s like the early days, like they’re sappy 18 year olds newly in love and utterly inseparable._

_Louis hasn’t felt like this in ages._

_He grins and finds her hand on his lower abdomen, his thumb grazing her knuckles, “Yeah, it’s real babes.”_

_Though they had been together for three years before, getting back with Eleanor feels familiar and exciting, yet still new and fragile. He couldn’t lose her again, couldn’t bare going years on end without talking to her or holding her. He always knew that Eleanor was it for him, but that wasn’t enough to save their relationship the first time. They were young and stupid and fought a lot and suddenly, the love of his life walked out for good._

_Except, they found their way back to each other._

_And Louis knew he couldn’t let her leave again._

_Commitment and marriage used to scare the shit out of him._

_But now, Louis idly traces Eleanor’s left finger, he sees himself putting a ring on there one day._

_But, they agreed to take things slow._

_They reconnected with Louis’ mum illness, with Eleanor reaching out to him in his time of need. When she called him, it was like Louis was revived by her voice. He made a lame joke over the phone just to hear her laugh again. She was visited Jay often, when Louis couldn’t, and he appreciated that greatly. They met up in London in secret, and shared timid hugs and long conversations and pretty soon, he had his best friend back in his life. God she was even more beautiful then he remembered. He had to be careful; he had to be true to Danielle. But soon their platonic hugs left Louis longing for more, and it seemed that every time he had to leave her, Eleanor had a look on her face that silently appeared to plea for him to stay._

_They played this forbidden dance for a while. Then, what broke him, was Jay giving Louis her knowing look in her hospital bed._

_“You need to be with whoever makes you the happiest, Lou,” she told him. She managed the strength to raise her hand to stroke his cheek and fondly smiled at him, “You deserve to be happy, baby. Go make yourself happy.”_

_And that was it._

_Shortly after his mum passed and after Christmas, Louis broke up with Danielle. And the next day, in a lovesick, crazed car ride with Eleanor wide doe eyes on his mind, he went to Eleanor’s flat. She opened the door, still dressed in her baggy grey jumper and flannel pajamas, and rubbed the slumber off her eyes. Eleanor looked up at him, wonderstruck, and frozen at the open door. Louis flashed a giddy, loved full smile before cradling her face and making up for two years of kiss-less years from his life partner._

_But they planned to go slow, with private dates and days hauled up in her flat watching movies. Louis took her anywhere that could guarantee their complete privacy. He did some promo stuff for Just Hold On in the states, but Eleanor was always with him, tucked away in some dressing room watching him perform. She met Freddie, his other greatest treasure, and fondly watched as the two played in his yard. They got spotted in LA outside of a Starbucks by a couple of sweet fans that, thankfully, promised not to post any pictures that had Eleanor in them._

_The whole time, the months of secrecy, Louis wanted to tell her he loved her._

_But they had yet to put a label on it, not even to say they were officially in a relationship again._

_So Louis planned to really woo Eleanor._

_Hence the impromptu trip to Jamaica on a completely secluded beach._

_Eleanor shifts, moving off of Louis’ chest and hovering above him. Her eyes search his face, and Louis moves a piece of hair off her eyes._

_“You didn’t have to do all this,” she says, again._

_Louis stares at her, like the answer is written on his face and she’s missing it, “Just wanted to show you how much I care about you-how much I’ve always care about you, Els.”_

_“A card would’ve sufficed,” Eleanor states. Louis’ stomach flutters in laughter under her palm._

_“You know me babes,” Louis says. His hand moves from her scalp to her shoulder, his fingers lifting the strap of her bikini off her skin and sliding it off her shoulder. A playful grins takes over Louis’ face as Eleanor’s eyes darken just slightly, “I always go big.”_

_Eleanor swats his chest, drawing laughter from both of them._

_“It’s just,” Eleanor says timidly, seriously, once the giggles fade out. She smiles with great adoration at Louis, “I can’t believe this is all real. Like, you being back in my life again.”_

_Louis so badly wants her to say boyfriend._

_But they’re taking things slow._

_Ugh._

_He’s quiet for a bit before replying, “I always figured we’d find our way back to each other.”_

_“Yeah?” Eleanor asks. Louis nods, his shoulders shrugging slightly._

_“I’ve always had a good feeling about you, Calder,” Louis tells her simply, “I just finally realized how much I needed you,”_ _his voice barely carrying over the distant tide coming in from the ocean._

_But Eleanor hears him clear as day, responding with her lips curled to the side before leaning down to kiss him. Her lips taste salty yet Louis finds himself loving the taste._

_He wants to chase after the lips for the rest of his life._

_But he doesn’t tell Eleanor this._

~~~

                Eleanor hasn’t said a word since they got back home.

                God, Louis feels like Hell. The police questioned him for what felt like hours. He then talked to his lawyer, and was schooled on his rights for hours and reassured him that the case against Louis was shaky. Still, Louis had to shell out $25,000 on bond before being released and his lawyer advised him to lay low for a bit. Once out of the police station, Louis thankfully saw no paps. The story hasn’t been out yet, but when it is released, a shit storm will come with it.

                He hopes Eleanor’s ready for it.

                But Louis can’t think about that right now. It’s nearing three in the morning and neither one of them is tired. He’s exhausted, and knows Eleanor is too, but tonight’s events are keeping him awake. He’s settled down a bit, and thankfully so has Eleanor, but they’re both wide awake, laying face to face on Louis’ couch. Eleanor keeps grazing her thumb over the bruise on his cheek and kisses it tenderly.

                Louis tries to ignore the blush that creeps up his cheek.

                They kissed each other so many times over the years, and yet Eleanor still makes him blush.

                “Thanks babe,” Louis mumbles lazily. She smiles sweetly, for the first time since the incident. God, Louis can’t hold back.

                “I’m sorry-”

                “Stop apologizing,” Eleanor demands quietly. She sighs and moves the hair out of his eyes, “You gotta stop blaming yourself, Lou. It’s breaking my heart.”

                Guilt settles in Louis’ guy yet again. He can’t seem to do right by her, he’s always failing her.

                “We can take them to court,” Louis offers lamely, “I’ll sue them and make sure they’ll never get close to you again.”

                Eleanor shakes her head, “I don’t-that won’t solve anything, Lou.”

                Louis gulps thickly and looks down, “You wanna break up?”

                “What?” Eleanor asks, scandalized, “Babe, no. I-no one will ever make me not want to be with you.”

                Louis huffs, his eyes stinging, “But this wouldn’t have happened to you if you were with a normal guy.”

                _Louis must’ve lost his balance, because he was suddenly on the ground._

_He looked up, and felt sick at what he saw._

_‘What the Hell is going on?! Can we get help, please?!’_

                “Hey.”

                Louis blinks, those terrible images gone from his mind for now. Eleanor has his head cradled in her hands. She smiles softly.

                “I don’t want anyone else, Lou,” she leans in and pecks his lips. Louis doesn’t feel so tired any more, not when Eleanor’s kissing him. Her lips revive him, always. When she pulls back, Louis misses her lips, but loves the sight of her smiling, “I always had a good feeling about you, Lou.”

                Louis barks out a laugh, and likes being reminded of their trip to Jamaica.

                “Yeah?” Louis muses, his hand reaching around and settling just above her bum.

                Eleanor bites her lip sheepishly and nods, “Best boyfriend a girl could have.”

                For a moment, everything pauses.

                Boyfriend, hm?

                Louis tries not to get too optimist too quickly. But not responding right away makes Eleanor unsure.

                “I mean, like,” she’s cute on the off chance when she’s flustered, Louis can’t help but smirk, “Like, when…everything was happening. Or, more like when it was over and-yeah,” she shrugs, “You, um. You sorta, shouted at them?”

                Louis frowns. He honestly can’t remember-

                Wait a minute.

_‘That’s MY girlfriend!’_

Girlfriend.

                Louis called Eleanor his girlfriend.

                He _publically_ called her his girlfriend.

Louis’ eyes widen, and Eleanor chuckles.

                “Yeah,” she breathes out, “I mean, you blurted that out and like-there was a lot going on. So, I mean, if you like-didn’t mean to say it, that’s okay. Like, we’re taking it slow and-you know? Just forget I said anything. You a lot going on and I didn’t mean to-”

                Louis shuts her up with a searing kiss, with a force that moves Eleanor under his body. He feels her relax under him, and kisses him back just as hard. The whole time since they got back together, Louis’ felt like he’s been walking on eggshells. He wanted to make sure Eleanor was comfortable, he never pushed her. He’s had to hold back so much from her, because he didn’t want to rush her and scare her off.

                But now, drawing back and seeing Eleanor dazedly smiling up at him, with her arms on his waist and her lips stained with his saliva, fuck holding back.

                “You beat me to it, Lou,” she comments.

                Louis’ mouth drops for a second, and then he shakes his head, “When did you know?”

                “Mmm,” Eleanor hums playfully, her fingers moving up and down his neck. She then looks at him, her lips stretched in a smile, “The second we got back together.”

                “Bloody Hell,” Louis staggers out, “Why didn’t you say anything?”

                “I didn’t know how you felt, Lou,” Eleanor tells him, “and like, you were going through a lot, with Jay and um, Danielle. I didn’t want to pressure you.”

                Louis sighs, his smile growing, “El, babes, I always knew too-probably since the second you left me the first time in Australia.”

                Eleanor’s face drops slightly, “Oh Lou.” But Louis shakes his head.

                “I was a damn fool for letting you out of my life back then,” Louis tells her, “the only good thing that came from that was Freddie.”

                A smile returns to Eleanor, “He’s the best thing that ever happened to you.”

                “And you,” Louis says surely, “You’re easily one of the best things that happened to me. The band, my son, and you. There only really was you, babe. No one else stands a chance, they never will.”

                Eleanor grows rosy in the cheeks and darts her eyes downward, her smile caught in her lip.

                “Easy, Lou. We just established we’re officially together again,” panic sweeps over Louis’ face and Eleanor rolls her eyes, “I’m joking, love. We committed a long time ago that you only want me and I only want you, right?”

                Louis nods.

                “Forever, yeah?” Eleanor pushes.

                Louis nods surely, earning a smirk from Eleanor.

                “There, it’s been said and no one’s running away yeah?” Louis laughs, his head shaking.

                “I love you,” Louis says, and the final weight is lifted off of his shoulders, “Always have, always will.”

                Eleanor grins, “I’ll hold that over your head for the rest of your days, Louis Tomlinson.”

                And in her way, Eleanor tells Louis she loves him right back.

                “Ya know,” Louis muses, his hands skimming down her torso. He’s not tired at all, not one bit. He’s flying high and wants that feeling to stay for good. And the light in Eleanor’s eyes are bright and lively too. Her hands slip under the top of his sweatpants, and she pushes it down just an inch or so.

                But it’s enough to grow Louis’ interest for sure. Looks like they’re on the same page yet again.

                “What?” she retorts giddily.

                “Us being official and everything, do you know what this means?”

                Louis moves his hands under her hoodie, and is bless by her warm skin.

                Eleanor frowns slightly, “What?”

                “It means,” Louis stresses, his grinning lips hovering over Eleanor’s, “More matching outfits.”

                “OH MY FUCKING GOD!” Eleanor cackles. Louis snorts and billows laughter into her neck between kisses. “God, no. Please, babe. I love you, but please no. Not again.”

                “Too late,” Louis tells her before moving off the couch and standing above her. He leans down, and kisses her has he moves his hands under Eleanor’s body. She moves her slender arms around Louis’ next and the man picks her up in his arms with ease.

                He looks at her and shrugs slightly, Eleanor moves a little at the motion, “You’re stuck with me.”

                Eleanor smiles excitedly, “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! *PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND NICE KUDOS! THANKS!*  
> Check out my blog TeaTimeTommo for more updates on my writings! I'm glad ELounor's back and I have ideas for fics for them....... >:)  
> Take care :))


End file.
